


Show Me

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski catches Derek and Stiles in a compromising position and demands Derek give him a detailed explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

Sitting on the bed, Derek put his left hand on the back of Stiles's neck as he worked his tongue around the inside of his mouth. He had been pleased to learn just how amazing of a kisser Stiles was and there had been days he would have been content to just make out for hours - if it wasn't for the fact that the sex was even better. He smiled through the kiss as Stiles's hand slid inside his shirt to rest on his stomach.

He pushed Stiles onto his back and balanced himself with his hands on either side of Stiles's head. Stiles used his own hands to pull the front of Derek's shirt up to his armpits and ran his fingers across Derek's chest. Derek moved his lips onto Stiles's chin and the slowly kissed his way onto his throat. Stiles turned his head to the left, inviting Derek's tongue to caress the crook of his neck.

"Huh-hmm." Derek heard someone clear their throat. He assumed it was Stiles until he felt his lover tense beneath him and he realized the sound hadn't occurred close enough to his ear.

"Forgot to lock the door," Stiles whispered and pushed Derek off him. Derek turned onto his side and saw Sheriff Stilinski standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Sheriff," Derek said with a nod and a smile.

"Dad, I can explain," Stiles started to plead as he sat up on the bed. His father's expression was hard to read, but he knew without a doubt that Derek Hale in their house would be an issue - only to be compounded by their compromising position.

"Stiles," the sheriff replied after a few seconds of silence, "why don't you take the grocery list off the refrigerator and pick up what we need for dinner. I think Derek and I need to have a talk."

Stiles looked between Derek and his father for a moment. "But, dad, I said--"

"I know what you said," the sheriff cut him off. He stepped into the room and away from the doorway. "And I asked you to go to the store." He motioned into the hallway with his hand and gave Stiles a stern look.

Hesitant, Stiles put his hand on Derek's for a moment. "I'll be right back." Derek nodded and then motioned to the door with his other hand. He understood why Stiles didn't want to leave the two of them alone, but he was certain he could handle himself. And if Sheriff Stilinski was going to tell him he didn't want them to be together, it might be better if he said it while Stiles wasn't here. Stiles was prone to saying things without thinking and might only make the situation worse. Stiles stood, grabbed the keys from his desk, and left the room. He glanced at Derek one last time before he turned into the hallway and out of sight.

Derek fixed his eyes on the floor, but he could feel the sheriff's gaze on him. They were both silent until they heard the Jeep pull out of the driveway.

"It's not every day that I expect to come home and find an outlaw making out with my son in his bed," Sheriff Stilinski said blankly, as though he was talking to himself.

"I'm not an outlaw. I was cleared of the charges." Derek wanted to say more but stopped himself. He was prone to anger when he was on the defensive, and he owed it to Stiles - and to himself - to smooth this over, if doing so was even a possibility.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that _I_ trust you."

Derek shrugged. "I can't make you trust me. And I'm used to people making assumptions about me."

Sheriff Stilinski had started pacing. "What exactly are you doing with Stiles?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not gay, are you? And I /know/ he's not. So imagine my confusion."

Derek smiled. "Is that what this is about?" He motioned for the sheriff to have a seat next to him on the bed. "Because that has nothing to do with this."

"No?" Sheriff Stilinski sat next to Derek and gave him an inquisitive look.

"If you mean that I don't routinely have relationships with men, you're right. But there's something different about Stiles. I don't know if I can actually explain it in words, but it just feels right."

"And is he?"

Derek shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't really know and it doesn't matter to me."

The sheriff looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "I still don't think I fully comprehend."

"Neither do we," Derek laughed. "But it's incredible. We make each other happy."

Sheriff Stilinski bit his lip and turned to face Derek. "Show me how."

Derek's laughter faded. "What do you mean?"

"Show me how," the sheriff repeated. "How do you make each other happy?"

"Sheriff, I--" Derek wasn't entirely sure what Stiles's father was asking him to do, but he sincerely hoped it wasn't what he suspected.

"I don't understand it. But maybe if you showed me, then I'd know." The sheriff moved his right hand onto Derek's left thigh.

"Mr. Stilinski, I don't think--"

"Shh," he put a finger to Derek's lips. "Stiles won't be back for a while. It was a lengthy grocery list and he has a tendency to steer clear when he thinks I might be angry. Until one of us calls him, we have the place to ourselves."

"I can't." Derek took the sheriff's hand from his leg and set it on the bed. "It isn't right."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Sheriff Stilinski shrugged. "After all, isn't that why you said you're with Stiles? It just felt right."

"But--" Derek cut himself off. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was looking forward to some action earlier with Stiles or that he wanted to entertain the sheriff's proposition, but he could feel his cock beginning to grow inside his jeans.

"I won't tell him." The sheriff lifted his hand and caressed Derek's chin. "And who knows, maybe once I understand, I won't be able to stand in the way of whatever it is the two of you have going here."

Derek stared at him for a moment. He wondered how he suddenly found himself in such a complete ridiculous and awkward situation. He considered getting out of there before the sheriff tried anything else. But then he spied a photo of Stiles on the desk. If he left now, and Sheriff Stilinski was serious, it might become even more difficult for him to spend time with Stiles anymore. On the other hand, if he acquiesced to the sheriff's request, they might not have to sneak around anymore. His head was spinning as he considered the situation.

Snapped back to the present by the contact between the sheriff's lips and his own, Derek realized that this was not a joke. He felt his shoulders tense at this revelation and he tried his hardest to relax. His eyes widened as Sheriff Stilinski's tongue slipped into his mouth. He decided that it was too late to change course at that point, so he lifted his hand to the back of the sheriff's neck and massaged his tongue with his own.

Sheriff Stilinski slowly unbuttoned his own shirt as he ran his tongue across the inside of Derek's cheek. He slipped his arms out of the sleeves and tossed it on the floor. Derek broke off the kiss to lift his t-shirt over his head and steal a glance at the sheriff's naked torso. For an older guy, he had a great body, and Derek's cock pressed harder against the denim of his pants. The sheriff ran his fingers over Derek's abs, outlinging each ridge and smiling.

"Not bad, sheriff," Derek whispered as he moved his lips to Sheriff Stilinski's right nipple. The sheriff responded by slipping the fingertips of his left hand under the waistband of Derek's jeans. He teased at it for a while, letting is fingers slide up to Derek's navel and back down again.

Derek shifted and pushed the sheriff onto his back. He leaned in and kissed the sheriff's neck before moving his lips to his chest and continued down to his stomach. Stiles loved it when he literally "went down" on him, so he thought it a safe bet his father might enjoy it, too. He stopped at the top of Sheriff Stilinski's pants and unbuckled his belt.

Sheriff Stilinski smiled as his eyes met Derek's. He didn't know why he made this proposition in the first place, but right now was not the time to try to pick apart his decision. The prospect of what was to come seemed way too enjoyable. Derek unbuttoned the sheriff's pants before unzipping them with his teeth. He put his hands on Sheriff Stilinski's hips and pulled down to reveal his "night stick". Derek quietly chided himself for making that joke - even in his own head.

The sheriff's cock looked surprisingly like Stiles'. It was similar in size and shape - he hoped it was just as responsive to his tongue. He bent in again and opened wide. Sheriff Stilinski moaned as the warmth of Derek's mouth engulfed his cock. It had been a while since he'd been the recipient of a good blowjob, but Derek's apparent skill started to push him to the edge more quickly than he expected.

"Woah, woah, slow down," he called out after a few minutes, bringing his right hand to Derek's face. Derek sat up in the bed. "Sorry, it's just been a while so--" The sheriff shrugged.

"It's okay, I understand," Derek replied with a smile. He plopped down on his back next to Sheriff Stilinski and nodded his head toward his lap. He pulled his jeans down to his ankles as the sheriff shifted so his face was at Derek's waist. Sheriff Stilinski admired the outline of Derek's package under his tight black boxer briefs. He ran his finger across it for almost a minute before he grabbed the elastic band and pulled it to Derek's knees.

"Not so bad, yourself," the sheriff whispered before he bent down to return the favor. The contact shot straight up through Derek's body and he threw his head back onto the pillow. For seeming to not understand sex with men, Sheriff Stilinski knew his way around a cock. While it wasn't the deepthroat blowjob he had become used to with Stiles, Derek could not complain as the sheriff's mouth and tongue ran over the tip and shaft of his dick. He could feel his cock throbbing each time the sheriff's head bobbed down onto it and his own hands caressed his chest. Just as Derek thought he might go over the edge himself, Sheriff Stilinski sat up and pulled something from the nightstand.

"I try not to snoop, but since Stiles refuses to do the laundry, I know where he keeps the things he tries to hide." The sheriff had pulled a box of condoms from the drawer. He plucked one from the box and started to tear the package while lifting Derek's left leg and resting it on his shoulder.

"Wait," Derek objected. "I don't-- I mean-- With Stiles, I'm always--"

"You're not with Stiles right now, Derek." The sheriff lifted Derek's other leg into position. "You're with me."

"I just--" Derek realized that it wasn't that he didn't want to. In fact, after the way Sheriff Stilinski had worked his cock, Derek was willing to let him do almost anything. He was just worried it was going to hurt. "Won't it hurt?"

"Does it hurt when you do it to my son?" The sheriff made an excellent point. For the three months they had been together, Derek had never once even entertained the idea of being the bottom. But now he realized that he didn't actually know what it felt like for Stiles. He knew it must feel good based on the sounds and faces Stiles made during (and the fact that he kept coming back for more), but he still couldn't truly understand. And a proverbial light bulb went off in his head.

"Okay, okay," Derek answered. "Just... be gentle?"

"Of course," the sheriff replied as he slid the tip of his cock into Derek. Derek groaned and at first his body pushed back against the penetration. The sheriff put a hand on Derek's chest and whispered for him to relax. Derek steadied his breathing and worked to try to open himself up to let the sheriff in further. It did hurt a little, but the pleasure radiating through his body seemed to overshadow any feelings he had to that effect. Before he knew it, Sheriff Stilinski was all the way inside and slowly pulling back out.

The sheriff pulled out about halfway before pushing back in. He continued this motion for a while, slowly increasing his speed. Each time he pushed in, he smiled at the sound of Derek's groans. He reached down with his left hand and started to stroke Derek's cock. Derek's eyes were closed and his head was slowly moving from side to side as his breathing became more rapid and shallow.

Derek could feel the sheriff's balls against his body every time he pushed inside. It was strange to think about at first, but he soon found himself waiting for that sensation as it marked the peak of each thrust. Derek moved his hand to take the place of the sheriff's on his own cock and started to pull on it with increasing speed.

"I'm gonna cum," Derek whispered. Sheriff Stilinski pushed in with a bit more force, driving Derek over the edge. Derek let out several long, loud groans as his cock pulsated and spit his load onto his stomach. The sheriff continued fucking him until his cock stopped pulsing and looked like it was starting to get soft. He pulled out of Derek's ass, removed the condom, and tossed it on the floor. He stroked his cock with his hand a few times before his cum joined Derek's. Sheriff Stilinski collapsed next to Derek on the bed, both of them still breathing heavily.

"That was-- great," the sheriff said after a moment, leaning in to give Derek a kiss.

Derek kissed him back, then grabbed some tissues from the nightstand to clean himself off. "It was," Derek replied.

"I think I understand now," Sheriff Stilinski added before finding his clothes and starting to dress.

"I should hope so," Derek said before following suit.

The sheriff fastened his belt and stood as he slid his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. "We can _never_ tell Stiles."

"Hadn't planned to." Derek pulled his t-shirt back over his head and smiled. "I should probably go give him a call and let him know we smoothed everything over." Derek winked at him. If the sheriff's plan had been to ensure Derek truly appreciated his son, it had worked. He thought he already cared for him as much as he could, but the last twenty minutes had opened his eyes in some new ways.

The sheriff finished buttoning his shirt and walked over to give Derek a kiss. "Last one, I promise." Derek allowed him one last foray into his mouth before turning toward the bedroom door.

"Thank you, by the way," Derek said before he left. "I just thought you should know it worked and I understand now." Derek grinned and then was out of sight.

Sheriff Stilinski straightened the blanket on the bed and stowed the box of condoms back in the nightstand. He made a mental note that he'd need to replace the one he took before Stiles noticed. He gathered up the one he'd used and stopped suddenly, a confused look coming across his face. "Understand what?" He shrugged, closing the door to Stiles's bedroom and walked down the hall to his own.


End file.
